1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring network performance of a corresponding mode in a dual mode portable terminal that supports two operation modes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring performance of a corresponding network and selecting a network having better performance in the portable terminal, before driving an application using a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments of mobile communication technologies, a mobile communication system has evolved from the wireless-centered 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication service into the current 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication service that enables Internet and multimedia services based on wired-wireless integration. Presently, the 3G mobile communication service is being developed into a 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication service that has features such as high speed Internet, large capacity communications, and service mobility.
An advantage of the new and various mobile communication services is the provision of various supplementary services along with the ability to provide anyone with service at anytime and in any place. Together with the evolution of these mobile communication services, the advance of portable terminal technology is being made steadily. For example, a multi mode portable terminal that enables the use of a mobile communication function and a portable Internet function is now available. Thus, a user can be provided with several service providers' services using the multi mode portable terminal. As a result, a user may select a service provider depending on conditions such as service rates and service quality.
Such portable terminals are providing services associated with a network such as an Electronic mail (E-mail) service, a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Java application service, and a streaming service.
The services related with the network as described above have different quality of service provisions depending on performance of a corresponding network.
However, current mobile communication systems do not identify performance of a network before providing a network-related service. Therefore, a service is provided by a network that is already in connection irrespective of performance of the network. For example, it is assumed that the multi-mode portable terminal uses a service of service provider ‘A’ and a service of service provider ‘B,’ and presently uses a streaming service in a state using the service of service provider ‘A’. Also, it is assumed that network performance of service provider ‘B’ is excellent in providing a streaming service, such that, if the portable terminal uses the streaming service provided by service provider ‘B’, the service quality is better than that provided by service provider ‘A’. However, because the portable terminal executes its function using the service provider currently in use, irrespective of performance of a network provided by each service provider, the portable terminal may be provided with lower quality service.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for measuring performance of a network providing a service, selecting a network of better performance, and providing the service, when intending to use a network-related service in the portable terminal.